


Where the hell did you learn THAT?

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [10]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Headcannons inbound, How did Dimitri become such a good kisser?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m so touch starved that I’m writing about two men making out, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nothing too explicit, Snogging, Spice, Too bad I’m posting this, des is confused, fuck it, im not sure, its literally two men playing tonsil hockey, no betas we die like my rational thoughts when I imagine desmitri, short fic, should I actually post this, the world may never know, this is some rated M stuff, two Men in their 40s making out, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Dimitri turns out to have a secret...
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 2





	Where the hell did you learn THAT?

Des gazed into his boyfriend’s two-toned eyes, his heart a flutter. Dimitri was looking much healthier than he had when he first came to Descole’s house. The bags under his eyes were slowly fading, and his cheeks were almost full again. Descole smiled, and kissed the taller man on the cheek.

“Wha-” Dimitri was startled. “I love you too, Descole…”

“Aww…” Des nudged his boyfriend playfully, giggling. “C’mere, let me kiss you.”

Des grabbed his lover’s head and pressed their lips together, closing his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling, and opened his mouth a bit to further the pleasure.

What he didn’t expect, however, was Dimitri’s response.

Dimitri stuck in his tongue, and moved in such a way that their lips were practically fused together. Dimitri’s tongue explored Descole’s mouth, as if trying to mark its territory.

This was one of those kisses that, from an outsider’s perspective, looked like they were eating each other’s faces.

Des opened his eyes, and saw Dimitri’s staring back at him. He didn’t want to break the kiss, as it felt so good. But how did Dimitri know how to even  _ do  _ this???

Dimitri was the one to end the game of tonsil hockey, and Descole could’ve  _ sworn _ he licked his lips.

“Wha-” it was Des’s turn to be utterly dumbstruck. “Where the  _ hell _ did you learn how to do that???”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t  _ like  _ it,” Dimitri teased. “This isn’t the  _ first  _ time I’ve kissed someone.”

“But  _ you  _ of all people,” Des sputtered, “even  _ I  _ wasn’t like that with anyone I ever dated-” he saw Dimitri’s head thrown back in laughter. “Don’t  _ laugh!  _ I’m just curious on  _ who the fuck taught you how to kiss so damn well! _ ”

Dimitri smirked. He seemed to be regaining a bit of his former confidence. “That’s one puzzle that will forever remain a mystery, my dear.”

“I like you better when your lips are on mine,” Des mock-complained. “Get back here, you’ve got a job to do.”

And Des initiated the second intense kiss.

He tried again and again to one-up the taller man, but was defeated at every attempt. He eventually resolved to just let the other man just go for it, and he truly enjoyed himself.

He learned something new that day.

Something he would never forget.

Something  _ else  _ to love about Dimitri.

**Author's Note:**

> Mom if you’re reading this, at least it’s not smut


End file.
